The second time
by youaremyheavenx
Summary: AU Kurt and Wes used to date, until they were forced apart against their will. Now 2 years later, Kurt is transferring to Dalton, only to be reunited with Wes.
1. Prologue

**For the second time**

Sorry for any mistakes or if the plot is similar to yours at the start.  
Also because I'm English I will spell words the English way so sorry for any confusion that may cause you.

I hope you like it x this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh with comments, but please review so I know how to improve x

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

* * *

**Prologue**

Kurt still in love with his first love, his first everything: Wes. In Kurt's mind no-one would ever be the same as Wes. Wes was his one and only love. One day they were in love, the next he was gone, and Kurt was alone with on-one to turn to.  
They were driven apart by Wes' homophobic father, who refused his son was gay. When be found out Wes and Kurt were more than friends he decided to stop them from being together.

* * *

_Two years ago:_

One day when Wes got home from school there was a moving van outside his house. He ran in to find out what was happening, but was soon stopped by his father.  
"What's happening?" He asked straight away.  
"We're moving to Westerville." His father stated.

The only thing Wes could think in that moment was 'what about Kurt?!'

When he asked his father that, hr got the response "who cares about him? Write him a letter saying you can't be with him or talk to him again. Then I want you to have no more contact with him."

Therefore, Wes wrote Kurt a letter saying his father is forcing him to move, but he doesn't know where to, and will be attending a boarding school, but doesn't know which.

* * *

Present day

Kurt treasures that letter and has it locked away in a box in his room, along with other things that remind him of Wes. It has now been 2 years. 2 years since he has seen Wes' smile, 2 years since he has kissed Wes, 2 years since he has seen Wes. And he still misses him every day.

Wes was always there for Kurt, and would comfort him when he was sad, more so, when the bullying was bad.

No-one knew about then, except from their failures and Santana and Brittany, as they had grown close during Kurt's time on the Cheerios, although nobody knew this. the girls where Kurt's support system when Wes left. However, when the bullying became worse, no-one tried to so anything to stop it, and most were oblivious to it happening, or too scared about their reputation to do anything.

Then Kurt met Blaine. Blaine was sweet and kind, but he wasn't Wes. Blaine helped him, even though Karofsky only got worse. kurt felt he had a good friend in Blaine and was glad for that.

With Karofsky becoming more vicious, Kurt fled to Dalton.

* * *

**A/n: that's the beginning down. I hope you like it and that I didn't ramble on too much x**

**Please review and tell me what you think x**

**much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**For the Second Time**

**A/n: I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages, I have had so much work and exams to do, and on top of all that my computer broke, leaving me unable to update. I wrote this chapter and some of the next over Christmas, and have only just got round to typing it up, so I hope that it is ok :s :D**

**I have decided to do farely short chapters, so that I can get more up more regularly.**

**This chapter is a bit more background, so that it is set up for the meeting in the next chapter, which should be up later today or tomorrow.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

This is how at 9:05 on Saturday morning Kurt Hummel finds himself staring up at the old, large, expensively decorated building, which is Dalton Academy.

It was nothing like any school Kurt had ever seen before; large oak doors leading to spacious, lavish rooms and corridors, with paintings; stained glass windows and chandeliers, lining the walls and ceilings.

If anything could be more different from McKinley this would be it. Everything in the rooms was expensive, but homely, wooden tables, and leather sofas; not a cheap piece of plastic in sight.

The one thing worrying Kurt the most was if he would fit in or not. He knew about the no-tolerance bullying policy they had at Dalton, so he knew there would be no more slushy facials, or locker slams from people like Karofsky. However, he was a bit sceptical about it, as they were all very well off trust-fund children, who have never had to work for anything in their whole lives. Admittedly, Kurt's family were not poor, but with doubling their family, and not having excessive amounts of money, he couldn't help but already feel as though he would stick out like a sore thumb.

_What if they don't accept me for who I am?_ Kurt couldn't help but wonder.

He sent a quick text to Blaine, asking him if he would show Kurt where to go, and within a few minutes he saw Blaine jogging towards him, with a big smile spread across his face.

As it was a Saturday there were no lessons going on, none of the pupils were in uniform, and there were few students in the corridors, as most were either still in their dorm rooms, or had gone home for the weekend. Blaine showed him the way to go see the Dean, before taking him to his room to help him unpack. As Kurt joined mid-term he did not have a roommate.

Blaine had also informed him that the Warblers had an extra practice that afternoon, and said that Kurt should "Come along and stun them all with his beautiful voice". Kurt had accepted the compliment with a blush, and couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had feelings for him, but quickly brushed it off, telling himself that it was a preposterous idea, and that he was being stupid. All he wanted from Blaine was a good friend, and he did not want to ruin that by feeling uncomfortable around Blaine. There was no way Blaine wanted anything other than friendship, just as he did. Right?

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked it, please review ;D**

**Sorry for any mistakes x**

**Much love**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/n: sorry this chapter has taken longer than I thought, I decided to rewrite it, and then it took a wile before I typed it up._**

**_Anyways here it it ;D_**

**_Enjoy ;p_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Wes' P.O.V:**

All the talk around the school had of the new transfer student who arrived today. I have yet to meet him, but I have heard lots about him from everyone else, who it seems are captivated by him, and he is, in David's words 'endearing'. I was on a family visit when he visited the Warblers, do unlike them I have never seen him.

Blaine had come to inform me earlier today that the new student wants to audition for the Warblers this afternoon. When Blaine had informed me that he is a countertenor I could not believe my ears- we haven't had one of those in years; however, no amount of excitement to see if he is good could mask the pain in my heart, as the only countertenor I have ever met is kurt.

Kurt. The most beautiful, amazing, talented, funny, adorable (the list could go on and on) person to ever exist. I feel so bad for leaving him, all on his own, to face he cruel, harsh world all by himself. I will never be able to forgive myself for that. No matter how hard I have tried to move on, I can't. Time has not weakened my love for him, it has only made the pain, sorrow and regret stronger.

I even let people presume that I'm straight, as I am not interested in them. It is easier this way. If they think I'm straight they won't question why I won't date anyone. It is easier this way. If I can't have Kurt I don't want anyone. If I can't have the one person that I truly love, then I don't want anyone. No-one could ever compare to Kurt. No-one.

I quickly bang my gavel twice, ensuring that I have the fullest attention from everyone in the room, before asking Blaine to let the new student in, and to introduce him.

Blaine literally jumps up from the couch, and bounces over to the door. A little too quickly for someone you just want to be friends with, I might add. It seems our little Blainers has taken a special liking to the newbie.

The door opens, to reveal a face that has appeared in my dreams every night. I face I thought I'd never see again in my life!

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet out newest transfer student-" Blaine starts, before I cut him off, standing up, entranced by the angelic figure standing right in front of me.

"Kurt?!"

* * *

**_A/n: hope you liked xoxo ;D_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have had loads of school work and then went to france for easter, but at least it's done now. J_**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**_"Kurt?!"_**

I am stood frozen, completely unaware of all the Warblers staring between us in a totally shocked silence.

The next thing I know I am being pushed back in my chair, by the sheer force of a body colliding with mine. I quickly cling to the body, not needing to look up to know who it is. Now that I have him back, I am never letting go. Ever.

I can feel the body cling even tighter to me and something warm and wet falling onto my shoulder. I look up to see that he is crying. My beautiful angel is crying. Why is he crying? He should be happy, we are together again now, and nothing will ever change that.

"Why are you crying?" I ask tentatively, waiting to hear his beautiful angelic voice once again, after so long...

"I just... I just missed you soo much! I don't want to lose you. Not again! I can't! But you've probably moved on, got someone else. And I don't blame you, I mean why would anybody want to wait to be reunited with someone they haven't seen in 2 years? No-one waits that long, only me." He turns his face away from me. "I am so so stupid. I can't be here. I have to go, it's too hard seeing you again, without wanting mo-mph..." I quickly stopped Kurt's rambling with my lips. The only thought going through my head being _He wants me! He still wants me! And I will never let him go!_

I get lost in the kiss. The feel of Kurt's delicate, soft lips brushing tentatively against mine. Even the lightest of touches lighting a fire, which engulfs my entire body, setting off fireworks, coursing through my veins. I feel like I've come home for the first time in 2 years.

Just as I manage to slip my tongue between those oh so perfect lips, which could only belong to Kurt, I hear an impatient cough beside us. I try to keep kissing Kurt, not wanting the moment to end so soon - preferably ever, but Kurt pulls back, just an inch, but enough for me to see the rest of him up close. As well as the love and lost shining in his beautiful eyes, which are locked with mine.

I hear another cough, which shocks me out of the Kurt-induced haze I am in. It is only now that I realise we are still in the choir room, with all of the Warblers.

I guess it's time to face the music.

* * *

I turn to face the Warblers, whilst positioning Kurt securely in my lap, hugging him close and refusing to let him go.

Almost immediately the questions are fired straight at us-well mostly me. I guess I have some (a lot) of explaining to do then.

The questions are mostly along the lines of:

"You're not gay Wes!"

"What was that?!"

"How do you know each other?"

All of which were expected. However, the question, more like statement that gets to me the most is:

"How could you Kurt? I thought you liked me?! You have to like me! I saved you from Karofsky, and this is how you repay me! Where was Wes when he threatened to kill you, huh?! HE WASN'T THERE! I WAS! SO YOU HAVE TO LIKE ME YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BITCH!"

Immediately the possessiveness kicked in, and I pull Kurt closer to myself – if that is even possible. Wanting nothing more than to go straight over to Blaine and bash his face in, but knowing that it would not help Kurt, and not wanting to let go of him I stayed put. Filing away in my brain to ask Kurt about this Karofsky person later, but not wanting to upset Kurt even more than he already is.

I quickly grab my gavel from the table and bang it quickly 3 times, effectively silencing the Warblers once again.

"Wes, what is going on?" David asks attentively from beside me. "How do you know each other?"

* * *

**A/n: sorry if this isn't very good, I will try to write more soon, and I have a bit more but it isn't finished yet. Sorry if you are a big fan of Blaine, but he just does not work for my story. I will try to get more up as soon as possible, but I have lots of exams coming up, so I don't know when yet :(**

**Hope you enjoyed ;D Please review :))**


End file.
